


Of Walking Disasters

by NikoNikoBangBang



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNikoBangBang/pseuds/NikoNikoBangBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull gets in to a bar fight and Dorian plays doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Walking Disasters

Dorian rolled his eyes. When he agreed to get drinks with the Iron Bull and discuss their recent string of encounters, he hadn’t particularly expected it to go well. In fact he mostly expected to find himself back in the qunari’s bed for the fourth time in what felt like the longest most regrettable week of his life. He had kept clinging to this hope that his disgust would keep him from showing up but

A scowl crossed his face as he thought about the fiasco. There had been one to many rowdy Inquisition recruits in the bar and after a few drinks they had made the unwise decision of picking a fight with a reasonably drunk Iron Bull. No doubt under the assumption that in their numbers they would be a match for the much larger and more formidable man. Bull had almost effortlessly managed to punch out most of them before one of them got the smart idea of grabbing the bottle of vintage cabernet Dorian had been working on all night right off the counter and smashed it over the Bull’s head. Thankfully Inquisitor Trevelyan had showed up and put a stop to the commotion. Angrily scolding the Iron Bull for indulging the recruits with they fight they had been looking for. Telling him that he knew better and to go get his wound looked it.

That’s how Dorian had ended up sitting at the foot of the bed in the Iron Bull’s quarters. Trying to remember what little healing magic he had learned to close the open wound on the Quanri’s head. Luckily for the Bull, the cut wasn’t very deep. Since, despite his immeasurable talents when it came to the art of magic, he was almost certain that he couldn’t heal anything beyond simple flesh wounds.

“Maybe you would like to try staying still”, He tuted as the Quanri squirmed under his touch. “I swear, children are better behaved than you’.

“I can’t help it” Bull whined “it feels strange”.

“Yes” Dorian replied, not bothering to hide his exasperation. “That is the feeling of your skin stitching itself back up. One would expect it to feel quite strange”.

“Look I don’t see why you have magic to close someone’s bleeding skull but you don’t have the magic to make it not feel weird. It just seems silly.” 

“I don’t even have the energy, nor the inclination to explain to you how completely ridiculous that question was.” Dorian exhaled loudly “Now stay still. I’m almost finished.”

With a few final waves of his hand the wound closed. Dorian pulled a handkerchief out of pocket of his robes and dipped it in the basin of water that sat on the floor. He began gently trying to clean the blood from around where the wound had been. Carefully dabbing at it in case It was still sore. Which provoked a loud rumble of laughter from the Bull. 

“Dare I ask what you find so funny?” Dorian hissed defensively.

The qunari took a second to gather his composure before responding. “ It’s you. The high and mighty Tevinter mage sitting here fretting over me like a mother with a sick child”. Dorian shot him a look, that he knew he wouldn’t see, and responded by roughly scrubbing the handkerchief over the last of the blood. 

“Hey, easy there!” Bull declared swatting at the mage’s hands. Grabbing one of his delicate wrists with his large hands, and with one swift tug pulled him down off the bed into his lap.”Now that’s much better isn’t it? Wounds all healed and here we are once again…” he placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on Dorian’s lips.

“I was actually just about to leave” Dorian snappily replied. “I’m no healer but even I know that you shouldn’t be doing any strenuous activity after a blow to the head like that”.

“Well then we’ll make sure to take it slow” Bull chucked, nipping lightly at the mage’s ear. 

“Oh, well alright.” Dorian sighed, finally giving in. Unsure of why he even bothered to fight it any more. “It’s not like I have anything better to do.” Even knowing he would immediately regret it when he sobered up tomorrow, he was going to enjoy it now. He smiled and he allowed himself to be lead to the bed. It was going to be a long night. It always was with the Iron Bull.


End file.
